


Long Long Talks

by RubyAndNanaAO3



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bottom Yang, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Freezerburn - Freeform, Getting Together, Mild Angst, Not very kind to Blake in this, Top Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3/pseuds/RubyAndNanaAO3
Summary: Two teammates, alone in a bandits tent, with a lot of things that they both need to say.Takes Place directly after the Yang and Weiss Reunion in Lighting the Fire





	Long Long Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I love freezerburn so much it brought me out of a writing coma. Bless these girls.
> 
> This work is By Nana

As dusk hits the skyline and the day becomes night and quite falls over the bandit Camp, Yang Xiao Long has a very sure feeling; Her Mother is stalling. Raven had stated that they would talk, but of course that promise of talking turned into a statement that night fall brings Grimm and Grimm brings no time for talk. So Yang is now sitting in a small tent, legs and arms crossed, a scowl set on her face. 

“I should have known better then to expect anything to be easy with her,” Yang mumbles to herself closing her eyes with a long, exaggerated exhale. Still with her jacket gone, laid across the floor, she can feel the coldness of her new arm on her real arm and the way the joints of the fingers feel creased and click just a little when she grips her skin. And now the shaking is back. 

Yang tries to let out another breath but instead of steady and calming it comes out ragged and shaky as the trembling moves up her arms and into her shoulders. She clenches her teeth trying to focus, just focus just…. 

“Those bandits are utter pigs,” A slightly shrill voice declares as the curtain that serves as door to the tent pushes away revealing Weiss Schnee, still looking a little worse for wear but carrying two plates of food. Yang smiles just slightly and stands to her full height and walks the length of the notably large tent taking one of the plates from Weiss. 

“Thanks for getting dinner,” Yang offers as she motions for Weiss to sit on the sleeping mat thrown across the beaten down dirt floor that makes up most of the camp. “I just don't think I could deal with seeing my mom and that snot head right hand of hers twice in the same day.”

“It's no trouble.” Weiss assures. “She just kidnapped me, that's nothing compared to what she did to you….oh wow that sounded way less sarcastic in my head.”

“No worries,” Yang gives another small smile. The blonde huntress looks down at the plate of food which is really just some meat she can’t identify and some over boiled potatoes. Not great, but better than nothing. Between fighting a horde of goons, confronting Raven and finding out that her teammate was almost killed in a airship crash THEN abducted into this shit hole, well it's been a long day and any relief is welcome.

“Yang,” Weiss looks up from her own plate as she sets it to the side. “Yang I’m so sorry that I wasn't there for you after the fall of beacon. I--I mean my father dragged me off and I didn't get a say. I tried over and over to contact you and Ruby but communication was down and I tried to find a way to get letters to you but my father kept catching me, I don't even know how, and--” 

“Weiss,” Yang cuts her off, holding up her mechanical hand. “Weiss it's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you could, and that all I can ask.”

“I know...I think I know,” Weiss runs a hand across her snow white bangs and squeezes her eyes shut. “I just kept thinking about you and Blake, how hurt you both were. Then Blake runs off and Ruby was still unconscious and then she left too...I...I…” Weiss scrubs her eyes as tears of frustration bubble up and she takes a deep breath. 

“I just wanted to be there for all of you. I wanted to be the teammate I worked so hard to become and he ripped it all away from me,” Weiss finally finishes. “I just wanted to be there to support you.” 

“Do you remember,” Yang says almost absent mindedly. “When we first became a  
team how mad you were that Ruby was leader? I swear steam was coming off your head.” 

“I acted like a such a dolt,” Weiss laughs tearfully. 

“To be fair you both did,” Yang smirks, leaning back on her arms, letting her legs stretch out with a satisfying pop. “Honestly I didn't like you much back then, but I saw how hard you worked to get past your own bias, become our teammate, our friend….well I guess what I'm trying to say is I always respected you for that and….I don't ever think I thanked you for standing up for me, during the tournament. So thank you…” 

Weiss is quiet for a minute as she thinks of that day and remembers the hot rage that had boiled in her when Blake had voiced her doubt in Yang. It had made her so angry because it was YANG. How could she even doubt her for a second?! How could she be so--- Weiss cuts off her own train of through because what comes next is painful. 

“Have you heard from Blake at all?” Weiss asks trying to keep her voice steady. Yang Blinks and sits up straight, her legs drawing back in, crossed under her. 

“Do you mind if I take my prosthetic off?” Yang asks bluntly, seemingly ghosting over Weiss question. 

“I don't mind,” Weiss assures. “As long as you're comfortable.” 

“I’m comfortable around you,” yang says rather causally, causing Weiss to blush. “Im  
just still getting use to it, doesn't feel quite right yet, sometimes I just gotta ahhhh--” Yang sighs out in relief as the latches come off and she slides and yellow and black limb off the remaining part of her arm and sets it carefully at her side.Weiss looks at the metal end placed on Yang’s arm and the small scar lines peaking out under it. 

“Yang,” Weiss finally finds her voice. “...have you heard from--”  
“I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT BLAKE,” Yang slams her fist into the dirt, eyes squeezed shut in frustration. “Please...I don't want to talk about her ever, ever again.” 

“We have to though,” Weiss presses, leaning forward on her hands. “Yang what are you going to do when she eventually finds us? Surely you don't believe she’ll just be gone forever?”

“I think….I think I believe that when she comes back, I’ll smile and say welcome back and move on,” Yang shakes her head, blonde mane dancing around her face like a fire. “I think that i’m done defining myself by the people who abandon me. It's not worth it Weiss. All those years hunting and wishing for my mom? Not worth it. All the months wishing Blake had trusted me, that i’d been good enough? Not worth it.” 

Yang stands, suddenly throwing her arms out to the side, causing her to look uneven. Her chest puffs out, and she throws her head back. Weiss looks up at her from the ground, a look that reads of stark shock on her face. She’s never seen Yang like this, not once.

“Why should I define myself with people who will never love me back? Why should I worship the memory of everyone who left me in the dust choking and bleeding? Im Yang Xiao Long, my mother was Summer Rose and she loved me. My father is Tai Yang and he loves me. 

Yang’s arms drop to her side as her shoulders shake in frustration, her head dropping so her chin presss against her chest as if she is deflating on the spot.

“My sister is Ruby Rose and she loved me enough to know this was the time I couldn't protect her and she let me mourn and now I’m going to go to her, and I’m going to hug her and tell her how damn proud i am of her and how much I love her and you are going to be there with me and we are going to be a team. And if Blake wants to be with us someday then fine, but I'm not wasting my time longing for her to get her head out of her ass and see what she should have seen.” 

Yang pushes her face into her hand and lets out a laugh that sounds so broken and tired. Weiss can’t be sure but she’s so certain she can see tears between Yang’s fingers, pooling in her palms.

“Weiss,” Yang says. “That day, when Mercury framed me, you stood your ground and said without a shadow of a doubt that I didn't do it and that was the first time I realized how jealous I was of Ruby.” 

“Jealous,” Weiss looks up at Yang, who’s face is still hidden. “Of what?” 

“She had you,” Yang says, still shielding her face. “She had a partner that wouldn't have doubted her and I wanted that so so bad it hurt. I wanted my partner to do that but she didn't, not without me begging and crying to be believed. I would have died for her and she couldn't even believe me, she couldn't even stay. And you….you didn't get a say in leaving and you still said sorry, even though you didn't have to.” 

“Yang,” Weiss stands up, standing before yang, her hands coming around yang’s wrist and pulling it from her face. Weiss can see the tears and she wonders how long they’ve been waiting to fall, how long Yang has been waiting for an ear to listen, for someone to understand the damage that’s been done to her by the one who was suppose to be there for her. Weiss holds Yang’s hand in both of hers and rubs her thumbs across the top. Yang Shivers. 

“Yang,” Weiss repeats. “You deserve to be loved. You deserve to be with the people that love you and support you because that's all you’ve ever done for everyone else. You deserve so much more and...and…” 

Weiss squeezes Yang’s hand and looks down at it, her thumbs still massaging the taller girl’s skin. 

“Did you know,” Weiss says her voice nervous, just a little excited. “That I've had a  
crush on ever since we fought the nevermore?” 

Yang’s face goes red and she tries to pull her hand back but Weiss gives it a small squeeze, a plea to stay, so she does. 

“W-Why,” Yang stutters out. “Why would that mess of a mission make you like me?” 

“Because you were so strong and bold,” Weiss says finally looking up, blue eyes  
meeting lavender. “It reminded me of why I came to Beacon, of why I wanted to be Huntress. To be someone I could be proud of. Not for my father, not for his company but for ME. You reminded me who I wanted to be and it made me want it more. You make me feel like I can be that person.” 

“Weiss I--,” Yang doesn't get the words out because Weiss uses her arm to pull her down and their lips meet. Whatever kissing Weiss would be like in Yang’s mind is not how it is here, and it is something Yang has imagined many many times, almost every day since her match with Mercury. Weiss is strong and her lips are warm and demanding, her tongue carelessly sliding into yang’s mouth. Yang’s knees feel weak as as the Heiress...no, Huntress, presses one hand to her cheek, the other freeing her wrist and caressing the back of yang’s neck. Yang shivers as her eyes fall shut as she lets Weiss take control. 

When the kiss breaks, yang’s breath comes in heated puffs, her face red and Weiss is smiling at her. 

“I realize i should have asked if you felt the same way but I’ve wanted to kiss you for  
far too long,” Weiss states. 

“I do,” Yang says hurriedly. “I do I really do.” 

“Then,” Weiss steps just a little closer. “Do you want me to show you other thing i've wanted to do for far too long?” Yang’s face is now as red as Ruby’s cloak and she blinks her eyes dumbly. 

“Weiss I...ummm...I talk a big talk and all but i've never...well ya know,” Yang rubs the back of her neck. 

“Then let me,” Weiss whispers. “For once in your life let someone else take care of you…..Let me take care of you.” 

“As you wish snow princess,’ Yang smirked trying to maintain her long lost cool as Weiss guides her to the sleeping mat. Yang finds herself on her back and Weiss over her, legs over her hips as she shrugs off her short jacket and pulls out the tie in her hair, letting her white locks fall down across her now visible shoulders. 

Weiss leans down and kisses Yang again, their lips moving against each other as Weiss slides a hand along the Blonde’s hip. Yang closes her eyes and lets go, realizing how long it's been since she’s been relaxed and vulnerable. Well vulnerable and not scared for her life. Weiss pulls back from Yang’s lips she rest her forehead against yang’s. 

“Can you unzip my dress?” Weiss asks, her eyes closed. Yang nods her head and slowly lifts her hand behind Weiss’ back and slides the zipper all the way down. Weiss lets her dress fall away and yang rolls her eyes. 

“Did you seriously pick matching bra and panties to run away from home,” Yang asks looking at the white under garments Weiss has on.

“Of course,” Weiss huffs. “What about you?” 

“I don't wear panties and my socks have not matched in 17 years,” Yang says proudly. 

“Charming,” Weiss smirks. “What about your bra?” Weiss pushes up Yang’s orange tank top, up over her head and throws it carelessly to the side. Yang’s generous bust is nearly spilling out of a very worn and stained sports bra. 

“Oh well that has got to go,” Weiss groans and before yang and can even think of a joke to crack her bra has gone the way of her tank top and joined the ever growing pile of discarded clothing. Yang’s breast bob out and Weiss marvels at them.

“Don't drool on me,” Yang jokes. 

“Hmmm try and stop me,” Weiss purrs as she leans down, her pale lips latching onto one of Yang’s nipples. Yang lets out a moan as she feels Weiss tongue swirling around her perking skin which grows hotter and hotter between nips and kisses. Weiss’s hand finds yang’s other breast, palm kneading the warm orbs as her fingers roll the neglected nipple between them. Weiss treasures the pleasured noises slipping from yang’s lips as the blonde’s head leans back and cups her hand over her mouth. Weiss quickly grabs Yang’s wrist and pins it beside her head. 

“Don't,” the pale huntress says. “I want to hear.” Yang nods her head in compliance as she interlaces her fingers with Weiss allowing her hand to remained pinned. Yang didn’t want to admit it, because it’s something that she doubted she’d ever have, but she likes the feeling of Weiss taking control. Maybe Weiss knew more about Yang then she thought, because she was right, after of lifetime of caring for everyone, Yang longs to be cared for, to let go, to be loved…..

“Weiss,” Yang lets out a needy moan as the smaller woman suckles and tweaks her breasts. “Weiss please….I want more.” 

“Of course,” Weiss purrs as she places a kisses between yang’s breast and then another on her stomach, light feathery touches moving downward. Kisses on her abs, her hips, on the outside of her pants before Weiss undoes the zipper and slides them off. And she kisses yang’s plush thighs, nipping playfully, leaving little red marks as she goes. Weiss slides her hands along the inside of Yang’s thighs and slowly pushes them apart.

“Do you want me to touch you,” Weiss as teasingly as she rest her hand on top of Yang’s mound, feeling little curls of yellow hair there. 

“Oh god yes,” Yang moans out. “Weiss please, please, I need this, I need you!” Weiss smiles and moves her fingers downward, index and middle finger sliding along yang’s lower lips und they pushes into her heated center. Yang lets out a pleading groans as her fingers curl into the mat. Weiss flexes her fingers, the two digits pressing against every part of yang that drives her mad. Weiss strokes yang’s walls causing a stream of moans and mewls of pleasure to stream from the blonde huntress. 

Weiss stops and Yang lets out a small whine of protest, her eyes pleading as gasps slip from her lips. Weiss lowers her head and kisses yang’s stomach white hair cascading over her shoulders and tickling at Yang’s abs.. Weiss mouth moves downward and finds Yang’s most sensitive spot her tongue and she begins to lap at it. Yang cries out her hips lifting off the mat as Weiss fingers begin to stroke as her tongue flicks and circles her clit. Weiss finds her own panties wetting at Yang’s moans She slips a hand into the white fabric, pleasuring herself to the noises and taste that is yang.

“Weiss! Weiss! Ah Ah Oh God I’m going to cum,” Yang cries out desperately as her body quivers and the heat in her stomach comes flowing out. Yang bucks into Weiss fingers, her climax overwhelming and hot. Weiss groans softly as she finds her own orgasm at the sight of Yang’s arching body and her own name being called. Yang collapse onto the bedding, her breast heaving in pants and her eyes closes. Weiss smiles proudly as she grabs the blanket folded by the makeshift bed and throws it over yang, scouting up behind Yang and wrapping her arms around her strong waist, kissing the back of her shoulder, up to her neck, her cheek and finally Yang’s lips. 

“I love you,” Weiss whispers into Yang’s ear, holding her lovingly, protectively. 

“I love you too,” Yang whispers back, her voice tired but content. Weiss keeps her  
arms around Yang’s, keeping her close and warm. 

“We’ll go to Mistral,” Weiss says, lightly kissing Yang’s ear. “And we’ll find Ruby, and we’ll all be a team again and I’ll never leave you, never ever again.” 

“Promise,” Yang asks, turning her head slightly, a letting just a little more weakness show. 

“I promise,” Weiss nods. “No force in all of Remnant will ever keep me from your side.” And with those words Yang finds her body drifting into sleep, protected in the arms of her White Huntress.


End file.
